War, slaves, death, and Love
by relena angle of spirit
Summary: AU fic. S+S of course. My first Card Captor Sakura fic. Please don't flame. The Li clan is power hungry, and take over Japan. Sakura's friends, famliy, and peoplpe not to mention herself are slaves. Sakura is Syaoran's new personal new slave. Kero is with


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sukura, so please don't sue me/TITLE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sukura, so please don't sue me. No money.  
  
Warning: I'm trying my very first Lemon. Also AU fic. In this Tori is only 2 years older than   
Sakura. Please don't flame. Also this chapter is not Lemon.  
  
Summery: Sakura, is a slave to the Li clan after they kill her mother, she's in love with the future clan leader, as he love's her. An overprotective Kero, Madison, her father, and way overprotective brother Tori are okay as long as she's happy, but the Li clan are very mad. Of course Syaoran also has competition. His cousin. Of course He is a male. Also this is in the mid-evil era, but with technology.  
  
War, slaves, death, and love ch.1  
  
  
The year is 1607 in Southern China. The Li clan are ruling all of China happily, the People love them. They are planing to taking over Japan. Li Syaoran, the future leader of   
the clan 17 years in age was going over their strategy of domination. They were of course Expecting a resentince from Japan. A small, but powerful resetince.  
  
"We should kill all those who aposes us!" yelled an adviser of the council.  
  
"No, we can make those who appease us and their loved one's slaves. That will show them   
that we mean business." said another.  
  
"I agree with Zeron. Besides we don't want more blood on our hands then need be. It will  
Dishonor the Li clan," said Hellomose's son.  
  
"Yes, my son is right, we will make them slaves. Good work, Zeron."  
  
"Thank you, your exalency." he bowed as he left.   
  
"You are all dismissed. Syaoran. Stay." said Hellomose.  
  
After everyone left Hellomose approached his son. "What was it father?"  
  
"I want you to have your choice in a personal slave after we capture them. As a birthday  
Present. Also, you need to choose a date for your marriage to Mei-lin."  
  
`"Yes, father." Syaoran, was being forced to marry his cousin, Mei-lin. She is known   
through out all of China as The Bitch of China. She has no mercy, sure she was pretty but not  
Beautiful. Man fall at her feet for two reasons, she's wealthy, and or she is going to kill Them.  
  
He was not happy about having to marry her. Not at all.   
  
  
* Japan *  
  
  
"Mama, why do they want to fight us?" asked a 17-year-old teenager. Her name, Sakura   
Avalon. She had mid-long honey brown hair, it was cut with layers, and to make the bangs blend   
in. She was slender, stronger then she looks, with evergreen eyes.  
  
"Because, they want more than they already have, Sakura." said Hitomi, her mother. (A/N.  
I'm only using that name because I don't know her real one.) * oh, Sakura. You are the future  
Card mistress. You're the only hope for our people now. *  
  
"Mama, what will happen to our tribe?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Squirt, we'll be killed." said her older brother Tori. Sakura looked at her mother.  
  
"Tori don't say thing's like that. We'll become their slaves," said Hitomi. "Know, Sakura when the the Chines attack us, I want you to stay with Kero-chan no matter what, okay?"  
  
"Of course, mama. But, I feel I can help." answered Sakura.  
  
"No, squirt. You could be killed. Stay with that stuffed-animal of a guardian," said Tori.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"Tori, please be nice to Kero-chan. Kero-chan, be nice to onii-chan, please." begged Sakura.  
  
"Only because it's you, Sakura. I will," said Kero.  
  
"Fine, monster." said Tori.  
  
"I'm not a monster," said Sakura in a low teasing voice.  
  
*BOOM, WOOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*  
  
They heard screaming, and bombs outside.   
  
"Oh, my god." said Sakura in awe. (A/N Sorry about that, no offense to anybody.)  
  
"I can't believe this," said Kero.  
  
"DAD! COME QUIK!" yelled Sakura, " mom, what are we going to do?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You, Tori, Kero-chan, your father, and Madison are going to run," said her mother.  
  
"No, mother. I'm going to help you," said determined Tori.  
  
"Tori, do as your mother say's." said their father  
  
"Oh, no! Sakura watch out!" yelled Kero.  
  
"What?" Sakura whirled around; she saw a bullet headed strait for her heart. Her   
Mother jumped in front of the bullet. It shot her heart. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
MOTHER!" Then everything went black.  
  
* Back in China, after they attacked *  
  
"Do we have all the slaves out of the trucks?" asked Hellomose.  
  
"Yes, sir." said a servant (on his own free will)  
  
"Well done. Send them all in." ordered Hellomose. He then turned to his son. "I hope you  
Like the one you pick."   
  
"Father, I said I don't care." Syaoran replied coldly. Then a girl caught his eye.   
She was his age, slim, mid-long hair, and the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen.  
  
"What's the matter, son?" asked Hellomose.  
  
"You, what is your name?" asked Syaoran, as he walked up to Sakura.  
  
She didn't say anything didn't even glance at him.  
  
"Your master asked you a question slave," said an arrogant guard.  
  
"I don't answer to scum like you people." spat Sakura.  
  
"Oh, for that yo..."  
  
"No, she has spirit. Father, I choose her," said Syaoran.  
  
"Well done. Take her to the washroom, freshen her up." said Hellomose.  
  
* Later *  
  
"Now, since you seem like a nice girl, I'll give you some tips. 1, Don't go and make   
Price Syaoran Mad." the elderly woman was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"Is he a real prince? Because if this is the best country in the world to live, I'm not  
Impressed." said Sakura.  
  
"How dare you?" gasped to old lady. "You do not honor our country."  
  
"No, I do not honor your country because they stole me from my home, killed my mother  
Right before my eyes. You think that's honorable?" stated Sakura.  
  
"Well, you are Japanese. You are roughens. You don't deserve to live," said a young  
Woman about her age. Sakura then said something under her breath in her Tribes ancient   
Language. "Take her to Prince Syaorons chambers, she has to clean it."  
  
* an hour later in Syaorans room *  
  
Syaoran entered not aware of Sakura being in there. Then he heard a noise. He went into   
His adjoined bathroom. He saw his new slave trying to get out of the window.  
  
"You know, it's not polite to leave without saying good-bye," said Syaoran. His voice   
Startled Sakura.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled.  
  
"Well first of all I would like to know you name." he answered.  
  
"My name is Sakura Avalon. Prince Syaoran." she said his name like it was a curse.  
  
"Ah, you are a cherry blossom. Beautiful flower." he commented, then he continued. " Why, do you hate me and my people so?"  
  
"You and your people took me, my family, and my people away from our home. You also   
Killed my mother before my vary eyes. You are not a civil people. You want more then you have,   
so to get what you want you kill and take." responded Sakura sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran said.  
  
"No, your not." she said.  
  
"For taking you from your home, and killing your mother I am. But if I had not taken you   
From your home then I would not have met you, now would I?" he asked. When he spoke or looked  
At her she had an unfamiliar sensation in her stomach. The same thing happened to Syaoran.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked it was then she noticed that he had an enormous   
Amount of power. 'Is he a warlock, out to get me and my family?' she asked herself.  
  
"I think..no I know.....I know that when I saw you I fell head over heals, in love with  
you." he said in a quivering, but definite tone.  
  
"No, you can't fall in love with someone at first glance."  
  
"You don't believe in love at first sight? I do"  
  
"I'm not sure. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Like when I saw you, but that doesn't change that we are enemy's. I'm a kind person, as  
are my people and family. Not you, or your people. That I know for a fact."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, but that's not entirely true."  
  
"Oh, you kill to concur, we defend what we have."  
  
"You don't understand what it's like to rule as Royalty."  
  
"Yes, I do. I am the princess of my people. But we go out and talk to our people we know   
who they are, what they dream of doing. You say you do; yet you have yet to learn the maids   
name, let alone you own people. Of course maybe they are happy not to know you, sense you are  
so evil and self concerned. Maybe one day they plan to over throw you, I would deify you any   
day."  
  
"Why's that?" he asked, by the second he feel more in love with her, it was then he noticed her aura, a light pink, yet still very powerful.  
  
"Because, I can feel the hatred your people, and you have for mine. I don't understand. Why do you hate us so? Is it because we are peaceful? Because we aren't under your rule?"  
  
"No, because we feel that your are the savages."  
  
"Well your wrong!" she spat, then she regretted it she could see the hurt in his eyes, knowing that she was the cause hurt worse. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
She was cut off, by he kissing her, with such passion she could only return.  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue or no? Good, Bad, Love it, Hate it? Please give me some pointers, I'm interested in what you want. I have so many ideas for all of my stories that I think I'm getting some mixed up. Any way, please R&R. Sorry if I miss spelled any words.  
  
Love ya,  
  
relena angel of spirit ^_^  
  



End file.
